Skye's 13 Reasons Why
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Hey. It's Skye. I'm sure you remember me. I was the prettiest girl in the 8th grade... Now it is Skye's turn to say her 13 reasons why she killed herself, or tried to. Warning: Very Intense Topics.
1. Tyler

**edited on 4.4.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Hey. It's Skye. I'm sure you remember me. I went to school with half of you forever. I was the prettiest girl in the 8__th__ grade._

_ And then come freshman year, and everything changed. I changed. _

_So just like Hannah Baker, I have 13 reasons why. Surprised aren't you? Some of you will know what I mean, others won't. Those who know what I mean are probably confused how I know. Simple really. Hannah told me._

_Funny, no? Suicidal girls sharing secrets?_

_Well, here's are your dirty secrets- my reasons._

_Some of you are meant to be here, others shouldn't but are._

_So press play and hear my story._

_If you are listening this, just know that there are many copies._

_The rules are simple. Listen and remember and then send. If you don't send, they will get out. _

_Just like Hannah said, "A dead girl doesn't lie."_

**Tape 1 Side A: Tyler Down**

_Tyler , _

_Tyler._

_Tyler. _

_You are probably freaking out. You are one of Hannah's reasons and now you are one of mine. _

_You have no idea what I'm going to say but you have a feeling what it might be. _

_You are my first reason._

_As many of you know Tyler is the school photographer. He loves taking pictures, especially when people don't realize he is. He has a darkroom in his house, so no one sees his pictures. His dirty secret._

_So tell me Tyler, how old were you when you started your hobby?_

_The first time you took a picture of me was in 7__th__ grade. Our families were friends. Our mothers got along and so did we._

_The first time you took my picture was at our pool party. Your mother got me a bikini for my birthday. And I wore it with pride. _

_I still remember when I stepped out in to the patio in my blue bikini. You looked at me with a strange look and told me that it matched my eyes. I blushed and smiled. Then I dove into the pull._

_I didn't hear the Click. _

_I didn't hear the click as he snapped a picture of my ass. I didn't hear the click that would cause my snowball effect._

_Why Tyler? Why would you do that?_

_And you didn't stop._

_You took picture after picture of me._

_Me in my shorts. In a tank top. Me posing for pictures. Not knowing what was going on. Others were of me when I wasn't paying attention. _

_In my bra as I got changed. My taking off my clothes._

_But you didn't stop there. You took a picture of me naked._

_You probably all saw it._

_It was delivered to all the mail boxes with my classmates names on the envelope. You couldn't see my face but you could see everything else. _

_But you didn't stop there. Did you Tyler?_

_You had all the pictures on a flash drive. You needed money._

_So you went to a guy and left the drive in his mail box. You told him the pictures were his to do whatever he wanted if he gave you 3 thousand._

_You sold me out for 3 thousand. _

_And he agreed. And so your pictures ended up on the internet, and what goes on the internet never comes down. _

_Never. _

_But I can hear you saying that you didn't have any idea what he would do that._

_But you suspected. He had a history of putting sex pictures online. I wasn't his first victim but I was the first one that had no say about it. _

_And so Tyler that is how you are my number one reason._

_Shocking? Not sure why you should find it surprising._

_ He is a Peeping Tom._

_ And I was his first window._

_(laughing) _

_Stick around, you know you want to. _

_And Tyler, dear, I'm not done with you yet._

* * *

Tyler paled. He was done for. What he did to Hannah was pale in comparison to what happened to Skye.

These couldn't get out. These would ruin him in a way that Hannah couldn't.

And that's when he knew that Skye meant business. Her reasons were all serious and could mean jail time for most of them.

* * *

A girl lay on a bed. A needle was in her arm and machines were working. Doctors and nurses worked like crazy.

Outside in the lobby, a girl paced around. She had headphones on and had an angry look on her face. The two boys next to her were quiet as they too were listening. They were just as worried as her.

* * *

Then she looked up to see a boy sit down in a chair. He also had headphones and looked likes he had the world pulled from his feet.

She smiled. The room would be filled by the time they got news.

* * *

Tyler didn't meet anyone eyes as he sat down in the chair.

He couldn't. How many people would know what he did? He had no idea how many tapes there were.

His eyes landed on a girl and two boys who also had headphones on.

His heart pounded. He knew that they were listening.

He took a deep breath and flipped to side B.

* * *

**So, yeah, I have a new story. I don't think this will take me long. I have a few chapters half written. just making sure they all fit. **

**so any way. many of Hannah's reasons will pop up and then some of my own characters will too.**

**I am warning you right now, it will be very rated M.**

**don't read if sex, violence, rape, or anything like that makes you uncomfortable.**

** so read on, hope this makes you think before you act.**

**updates should be once a week, it not than every other week.**

**Love You Wallflowers. **


	2. Carlos

**edited on 4.415**

* * *

**Tape 1 Side B: Carlos Macready**

_Carlos._

_It's your turn._

_Your probably play the biggest role. After all, what you did will never be forgotten._

_Many of you have heard of his name. Maybe even the rumors._

_Carlos Macready films porn for extra cash. _

_That's true. He also puts up pictures._

_How do I know this?_

_Because he's the one how put up my pictures. He is the one you Tyler, dear, went to see. _

_Tyler you are probably ready to pass out. Stay with me just a bit longer, dear. Only 11 more to go._

_And Carlos, you probably are considering to get rid of this. I wouldn't if I were you._

_These will get out, and you will go to jail._

_And you will be hated by everyone._

_And you don't want that, do you baby?_

_So everyone listen carefully._

_Carlos Macready puts my naked pictures on the internet. _

_And that's not all._

_Somehow he figured out who the girl was and then he wouldn't leave me alone._

_I would go home to find a box with my name, once a week._

_The first time I got it, I was excited._

_Then I opened it and I wanted to scream._

_What was in the box?_

_(sound of box opening.)_

_Lingerie ._

_Carlos sent me lingerie._

_(clothes rustling)_

_A pretty gift. One I would have liked if I were older and you didn't send it._

_I have been taught to wear a gift once, even I hate it._

_So I forced myself to wear them. No one knew, that was the reason I wore baggy clothes._

_Do you know which one I'm wearing now?_

_It's the orange lace one. _

_You know which one I'm talking about. _

_At least one of you have seen it._

_But that's another tape._

_But you sent me box after box._

_I would get underwear, and bras, and pajamas, and toys._

_So once a month I would burn the stuff I got. _

_But you sent more._

_You made excuses to see me as I left school._

_Offered me rides and I would refused._

_Until my parents found out and punished me for being rude._

_So I had to get into the car with you._

_Then you would drive me to places and treat me sweetly._

_You made me pose for pictures. I had no choice. You were an old family friend. Just like Tyler was._

_I would go home and scrub my skin raw._

_You paid me but I hated posing. But I never did naked shots. _

_You had a friend who designed clothes and told her I would try them on. She was so sweet, I doubt she had any idea what you did. So I can't blame her. _

_But you,I can._

_Thanks to you, I began hating myself._

_I hated my body._

_I hated the way, I felt powerless in your control._

_I had to wear your gifts. My parents thought you sent me dresses and shirts. You sent that too, but mostly it was that stuff._

_What would your friend say if she knew her model was being blackmailed by her good friend?_

_That's right, Carlos blackmailed me. If I didn't do what he said, everyone would know who the girl in the picture was. _

_My life was spinning out of control._

_Do you see what you did Tyler?_

_Your hobby placed me in control of Carlos, a sex freak._

_Carlos_

_You never touched me, no evidence I guess. _

_But knowing you had those pictures and looked at them was worse._

_So Carlos, should I tell you what I plan to wear when I die?_

_It's going to be the white one with the red bow and lace._

_Like I was angel. With a dirty secret._

_Did you know that red and white can mean stolen innocence? _

_Stolen innocence._

_You never touched me but you stole my innocence- the one in my mind._

_I was 14 years old when this happened. A freshman in school._

_You stole away my innocence._

_I hope you lay awake at night thinking of me and what you did._

_I hope you know that she will never look at you. She is happy with him. She will never look at you. You never stand a chance with her._

_So now you know who put my pictures up and what happened after that. Now you know why I wore baggy clothes._

_Tyler, do you see what your pictures caused?_

_If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened. _

_And Carlos, do you feel guilty? Does it make you squirm?_

_Are you burning my picture?_

_Can you see me dead, in the garments you sent me?_

_Both of you should stick around. You will be surprised what you hear next._

_As for the rest of you..._

_there are 11 more._


	3. Greyson

**edited on 4.4.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own plot or some of the characters.**

* * *

Tape 2 Side A: Greyson Wilson

A hand trembled as it slid the next tape in. It waited with a baited breath, half hoping it was next, half hoping it wasn't.

And then the voice of Skye Miller came on.

* * *

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

_Scratch. Scratch._

_Trick or Treat!_

_BOO!_

_I love Halloween don't you?_

_It's a time where you can pretend to be something you're not._

_I love the whole dressing up, wearing makeup, and of course getting candy._

_I love scary movies._

_Halloween is also a time of pranks and jokes._

_But sometimes people take it too far._

* * *

_And the king of pranks and jokes is Greyson Wilson._

_Everyone knows him._

_They all have been pranked by him._

_But not me, I was victimized._

* * *

_If you guys remember, I not a fan of tight spaces. I can handle it for a few minutes but nothing more. _

_And that's why you don't lock anyone with that fear in a closet for an entire night._

* * *

_Greyson Wilson, you are the king of pranks and all things that go creep._

_You truly scared me._

* * *

_So badly that I had a panic attack and was sent to the hospital because I was found semi-conscious._

_You locked me in a closet during the Halloween party. The closet that no one ever opens._

_You left me there all night, knowing full well what my fear was._

* * *

_Why? Did it give you power?_

_Did you like scaring me?_

_Can you still hear me freaking out? _

_Can you still see my pale face and tears?_

_Does it haunt you?_

_Do I scare you?_

* * *

_When you opened the closet, I was on the floor curled into a ball. You panicked and ran, closing the door._

_I was found half dead by someone whose name will pop up. Thank you._

* * *

_Do you dream about me Greyson? So you see my body, not breathing. Can you see yourself wearing orange for the murder of a small girl?_

_I could have died that night, and you left me there._

_I can still see you, locking me in the closet._

_I'll wake up screaming, panicking cause I'm trapped._

* * *

_You almost killed me that night._

_You killed my faith in people. You killed my love of Halloween._

_You killed something I loved._

_But what happened to me gave you something._

* * *

_When I saw you a few days after Halloween, I saw something,_

* * *

_FEAR._

* * *

_I saw fear in your eyes. You were scared that I almost died. _

_And then you were scared that I would tell._

_Ever since then, you feared me because I could ruin everything._

_You avoided me._

_Everything I saw you, you looked at me with fear, waiting for my revenge._

* * *

_And seeing that look was my revenge._

_This is my revenge. _

_Knowing that I'm the one thing you fear._

_Because you should fear me._

_All of you should._

* * *

_**What you think?**_

_**Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Next update will probably be in May.**_

_**Love you Wallflowers!**_


	4. Amanda

**edited on 4.4.15**

* * *

**Tape 2 Side B: Amanda Jacobs**

_(Cameras flashing)_

_Mandy, beloved model, girlfriend of some movie star. _

_My least favorite cousin. _

_Little Ms. Perfect._

_Or so everyone thinks._

_What nobody knew was that Mandy was actually a drug addict._

_She had begun popping pills since the age of 15, when she caught her father and best friend fucking in the guest house. Then she found her boyfriend and mother having sex in her car._

_Her family- my family is screwed up._

_There is a five year difference between us and as she was older, she baby-sat me often._

_She used to invite friends over and I would watch from the stairs as she drank and smoked and injected herself. _

_I watched as people with piercings and tattoos or people who looked normal would enter my house and get high or drunk with her._

_Mandy was out of control._

_When she was 20 and I fifteen, so recently actually, she did something bad. _

_She got caught with drugs, and when her things were searched, she told her parents and the police that I gave them to her. _

_They found drugs in my teddy bear. The police believed I was innocent but the family didn't. They blamed me for darling Ms. Perfect's downfall._

_For corrupting Mandy._

_The public is unaware of what Mandy really is._

_She is frankly a bitch._

_She uses people and tosses them away when she done with them._

_She has dated and dumped 20 guys in one year simply because she was trading up. _

_She used me as way to get high, or more like used the fact that she needed to baby-sit as an excuse to have people over._

_She exposed me to the harsh realities of drugs._

_I had to go to rehab during the summer, even though I never touched any type of drugs. _

_However I did get my hands on a few cigarettes. _

_But I only smoke like once every few months. _

_If you check my book bag, at the very bottom, you'll find a secret flap. That's where I keep my stash._

_Want to know how I got them? I used Mandy's id. _

_So thanks cousin._

_Guess you are good for something other than getting high and spreading your legs. _

_But you're not my cousin. You are not family._

_So long cousin._

_I hope this keeps you up at night. _

_I hope you eat and are unable to model._

_As for the rest of you, put in the next tape._

_Unless you are scared. _

_It's going to be another hard story. A long Walk, you can say._

_But is probably won't be a surprised to hear the next name and the crime he committed._

* * *

The girl in the hospital waiting room with the headphones was rummaging through a book bag and she pulled out a box of cigarettes.

She stood up and walked outside where she lit one and closed her eyes, letting the smoke clear her mind.

"Skye," was all she said and her brother wrapped and arm around her as he too took a smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda was sitting in her room listening to the tape. Her face pale and her eyes huge. The high was wearing off.

She was shaking and that was how her mother found her.

Surrounded by pills and drugs , with a needle on the ground with a recording playing in the background. She screamed for her husband and they rushed her to the hospital.

Only to discover that their other niece is in there for attempted suicide.

They see their other niece and her two brothers and three boys, all with headphones. Their niece and nephews look upset, while the boys are pale and sitting far away from each other and everyone else.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened. I started my junior year and my grandmother passed away so I haven't felt like writing but the reviews I have been getting on my other stories have helped me write.**

**So yeah, I have the list of people for each reason and but I'm having trouble figuring out what each did because I don't want to repeat a reason or use one from the book unless I have too. So if you have nay ideas, let me know and I'll be sure to give you credit.**

**Happy Holidays Wallflowers! Love you! **

**Nest update hopefully will be soon!**


End file.
